


Spongebob Squarepants and Gary the Snail Meet EXO.

by VeganAmyRose



Series: "Spongebob Squarepants" [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: EXO Cameos, EXO Concert, EXO OT12, Light-Hearted, Silly, Slice of Life, Spongebob - Freeform, Squarepants, mentions of EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: "Spongebob had been studying and practicing the Korean language so diligently."Wow, Gary, I'm so nervous. I hope that we'll be able to communicate well with each other."He was talking to his precious companion snail about the K-pop group that he was going to meet (his favourite one) ... EXO."(You'd better to believe that it's gonna be OT12.~)Short and sweet and greasy. (^~^)





	Spongebob Squarepants and Gary the Snail Meet EXO.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) Thank you for checking out my work!  
> . · . · . · .  
> "Is the Krabby Patty Vegan-Friendly? | (Spongebob Boyfriend Part #2).": https://YouTu.be/Xj-4hPGoGEc.

Spongebob had been studying and practicing the Korean language so diligently.  
  
"Wow, Gary, I'm so nervous. I hope that we'll be able to communicate well with each other."  
  
He was talking to his precious companion snail about the K-pop group that he was going to meet (his favourite one) ... EXO.  
  
Spongebob was nervous and biting his sponge-nails. He was so excited to meet them.  
  
He had a bunch of merchandise of theirs, albums, posters, even two light sticks (one for him and one for Gary).  
  
The day had finally arrived, and the little Spongeboy was spending hours in the bathroom, just trying to achieve a look that felt perfect to him for the occasion.  
  
He wore a black hairstyle with black eyeliner and an EXO lapel pin on his dress shirt.

He had a cute little backpack ready that he had prepared with some water and some veg snacks for him and Gary (it also had EXO pins on it).

  
He and Gary were about to leave for the show. "Okay, Gare, now practice with me one more time please?"  
  
"안녕하세요, 엑소! 제 이르믄 스폰지밥 네모바지 입니다!" ("Hello, EXO! My name is Spongebob Squarepants!")  
  
"Mauuuw." Said Gary.  
  
He practiced with his little buddy for a bit more, and then they headed to the show.  
  
OH, THE EXCITEMENT!!!  
  
Spongebob was RaGe-CiTeD.  
  
"Woooh!!! I'm so pumped, yeahhh!" He happy-danced a bit as they both walked ... or, rather, as he walked and Gary crawled - and quite slime-ily, I might add. Even he was excited.  
  
They were inside of the venue, making their way to a spot with a good view.  
  
The lights dimmed. The room was dark. Some sound effects happened. The lights started flashing around. Music. An introductive voice played over the speakers. And then ... EXO!!!  
  
The spotlights flashed on to reveal 12 amazingly talented figures. First, they were still, and then they were all over the stage, captivating everyone's attention!

Everyone cheered and showed their love and support for these hard-working performers, who showed their appreciation and gratitude right back.

  
It was as if it was sped up and yet in slow motion to Spongebob. He was in awe, and he really, really, really looked up to them. (Awh, so precious. Hehehe.)  
  
He danced around a bit, trying to be like them. It was all so cinematic and amazing and just ... wow!  
  
He sang along, too, and then soon he took a break to refresh himself and Gary with some water.  
  
There were moments where he just stood there - wide-eyed and mesmerized and the overall atmosphere was so perfect.  
  
All too soon, the show came to a close. He was disappointed and yet also thrilled at the same time, because ... well, you know what that means! (Do you???)  
  
Meet-And-Greet Time!!!  
  
Spongebob gasped and ran over to the section where the lines were forming to meets the 12 amazing men.  
  
When it was finally his turn, he introduced himself in Korean just like he had practiced with Gary the snail, and - thankfully - they were able to converse and to understand each other.  
  
"Yes!" Thought Spongebob. He was so happy that his perseverance and persistence had paid off.  
  
He told them about how much he looked up to them and hoped that they could be friends, and he even expressed his wishes for them to visit him in Bikini Bottom someday.  
  
When it was time to go, he thanked them and shared how they were so inspiring to him, and then he said good-bye.  
  
Gary also got a few "Meows" in and talked with them (with Spongebob, translating between them).  
  
They had signed some of Spongebob and Gary's merchandise and thanked them.  
  
On the way home, the world felt kind of like it does when something amazing happens and then it end . . . .  
  
Kind of lonely and sad and wishing that it could be done again. But also with that hope and that faith that more good things are on the way.  
  
They were going to have another concert soon, and then there would always be their next comeback!  
  
They were still happy, of course, just a bit down now that it was all over. Or was it?  
  
"Okay, Gary, no more moping around! That was great! Let's let the excitement last! We'll go to their next performance, too!"  
  
"Mauuuw."  
  
"Oh, Gary, you always know just what to say! *Hahahahahahahahahaha!*" Spongebob was laughing in his usual spongey way, and even Gary started to laugh in his own little way, too.

And they drove off into the sunset on their way back home, laughing and giggling and looking forward to the next EXO experience that they would have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) Thank you for checking out my work!  
> . · . · . · .  
> "Is the Krabby Patty Vegan-Friendly? | (Spongebob Boyfriend Part #2).": https://YouTu.be/Xj-4hPGoGEc.


End file.
